The Fight
by Storm411
Summary: Come on, you guys, don't you wanna help Tobias? I'm all for fights, but beating on people just for revenge isn’t really a way to solve a problem...
1. Tobias

**The Fight**

Hey. First Animorph story so please…No flames. I'm trying my best okay? Deal? Thaaaaaaaanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs or the show (which is long gone) or the books.

Claimer: I own what I own and what I own is mine, not your…That means I, Me, I own it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Tobias

They more they tugged on my collar, the more my head bent over to prevent myself from choking.  
Don't know who 'they' are? Well, They're bullies. Yep. Josh and Darren are their names **(A/N: Everyone needs a name, right?)**. Bullies are attracted to me like mosquitoes to a sweaty neck. No seriously…it's not funny.

"Boy, you're in for it today, Best Buddy," Josh muttered excitedly into my ears.  
The other, Darren, chuckled with delight. I kept moving along, and I would as long as they were tugging on my shirt collar.

It was after school. Late after school. Lets just say, the sun was setting and there was stars beginning to appear. Why am I at school? Because there was a little 'party' outside tonight. More like a dance. Yep. It's a shame that I was missing the dance to have a little reunion with people I really dislike.

With all their force, together, the y shoved me against the wall in a small room. It was like a copy room or something.  
Quickly they both stepped into the room and Darren pulled the door shut behind them.

They both cornered me and grabbed my arms.  
I tried to jerked away. More force. They slammed me up against the wall. I jerked and tried to push away with all my might.

Did it work? Let's just say…two against one doesn't work out too well.

"Calm down buddy," Darren soothed sarcastically. "We aren't gonna hurt ya."

He looked at Josh and they both laughed happily.

I jerked more, shaking my head rapidly to get away. Still wasn't working. Obvious, huh? These guys had me.

What was even worse was, thy were strong. HA! Funny isn't it? Not.  
What they did next was a little tough on me.

The threw there arms around my legs and lifted me into the air, over their heads, and then dropped me, roughly, on the ground and on my back.  
Ouch.

I winced as I dropped onto the cold, hard tiled floor. I opened my eyes and saw Josh charging down at me.

Before I could move, he grabbed my shirt, pull me forward, and swung me.

You see, that hurt. When he let me go, I plunged for the window. I hardly saw it coming, but before I could defend myself from the window…

I went through the glass window. I let out a really long gasp and I was falling, falling from the third floor of our school.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dun. Dun. Dun. Wait to see what happens next, k?

No Flames Please!!

With all of my Heart,  
BrokenHeart657 


	2. Cassie

**Hey Girls and Guys.  
I spent most of my day today preparing chapter two for you. Then again I also began writing chapter three too.  
I want to thank SouthrnBelle for the review.  
This baffled her a bit I can tell, so I want to tell you that this takes place AFTER the war. Thanks.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two – Cassie

My best friend,Rachel, didn't notice Tobias when he broke through the window, but I did. It wasn't very pretty either. My eyes slowly went wide and I raise my arm up and tapped my best friend on the shoulder.  
She turned around and saw him falling from the building, and you wouldn't have believed the expression on her face.

It's one of those expressions Rachel puts on when she actually _does _get freaked out…a bit.  
Her eyes grew to about the size of golf balls. Then, slowly, her lower lip descended as if it was going to hit the dirt. Meanwhile, her upper lip slightly ascended as if she was trying to kiss her nose. And sense her face is so clean, you could practically see the scared expression on her face pretty well.

Then all in a split second it was as if someone had pressed the 'Slow-Mo' button on a Television remote control. Rachel and I were frozen in our positions.  
My heart skipped a few beats when I watched Tobias hit the ground. It was clear. Someone had hurt Tobias, and we were going to find out who. After all the glass got finished falling around him, Rachel leaped into action.

"Rachel," I said running after her. Within the next couple seconds, Jake, Marco, and Ax had caught up with us.

We dropped down by Tobias's side after reaching our destination. Tears began to well up in my eyes, which was beginning to cloud up my vision. I wiped away the tears.  
Rachel swiped the glass off of Tobias's body.

"Who did this?" She demanded. "Who did this?!"

Jake bent down by my side and gently wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I glanced up at Marco and Ax who's eyes were wide (Ax is getting good at that facial expression thing), I wasn't surprised by the silence that followed the moment.

I leaned my head onto Jake's shoulder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a big ruckus outside the school within the next few minutes.

Practically the entire school was gathered around the back of the ambulance that had arrived to pick up Tobias. Two guys were Trying to strap Tobias down to the cot but the poor guys took a while because of all the students.

But for us with Rachel, well…that's a different story. It was probably…twice as hard…to try and get her to keep calm.

Rachel flipped around in a semi-circle to face the rest of the crowd behind us. There…practically…behind us stood Josh and Darren. Not at all amused by the situation. And where had they been when the 'accident' happened? Ha…I think we found our suspect.

For Rachel, the should've been murderers, for she charged. Just in time, Jake and I held her back from the two high-schoolers. She kept trying to break away from our hold.  
"Rachel!" Jake shouted with a wince.  
She kept trying to break away.  
"Meow," Darren teased, both of them laughed.

Rachel gritted her teeth and jumped higher onto our arms but still couldn't grab the freaks.  
Marco came up, put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the ground.

She turned around and saw them putting Tobias away. She quickly reach past Marco and held her hand out like a stopped sign.

"I can't…" She whispered Then shouted... "I Can't…I Can't Leave him!"

Jake and I looked at each other.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The next chapter is in Rachel's POV. I'll tell you that much but no more. Please Review with no flames.**

With all of my Heart,  
BrokenHeart657 


	3. Rachel

**Tis Meh Again.  
Who's ready for a nice little drive to the hospital? Sigh At least you're not the one typing this. Lol. Not that I mind.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 3 – Rachel

-Rachel's Promise-  
My arm was stretched out. I couldn't leave him, I couldn't. He needed me.  
I looked back at my cousin, Jake. And my best friend, Cassie. They were holding onto me like I was Homer, Jake's dog, on the loose.

Cassie, about as upset as I was, had tears in her eyes. At least I think she did. It was hard to tell because there was hardly any sunlight left for us to see.

I kept my hand in the air. I was now looking up at the people about to close the doors to the back of the ambulance. They saw me and motioned for me to come.

I pushed Cassie and Jake off of me and got into the ambulance.

"She's petrified," I heard my friend Marco say to Ax.

The doors shut and I turned around and saw Tobias, laying unconscious on the cot.  
I went over a bent down by his side, and took a hold of my friends hand…I guess you can say…I have the hots for Tobias. It's true. When the war ended, we've been more closer to each other as ever. Same with Cassie and Jake…but we aren't as bad as them.

"They'll regret it, Tobias," I whispered with tears streaming down my face. "I promise you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sorry about the short chapter. Please review, with no flames. As usual. Lol.**

With all of my Heart,  
BrokenHeart657 


	4. Tobias part2

**I am sooo sorry I took 4 days to write again. Sorry. Well, this chappie takes place in the hospital.**

_Beware of a small Rachel and Tobias fluff moment._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter Three – Tobias

My eyes shot open and I winced at the light.  
_Where am I? _I thought.

I tried to sit up, but I fell back onto the pillows with a small yelp. The PAIN! Boy, I could feel the pain shooting straight through my body. I felt like someone had shot me or something.

I slowly turned my head…I guess my senses were coming back to me because I heard the faint beeping sound next to me. I was in the hospital.

"Oh brother," I mumbled. I laid my head back against the bed.

XxX

"Tobias!"  
I jolted and looked over at the door.  
Rachel rushed over to me and placed her arms around my neck. I didn't say anything, I just wondered and put one of my arms around her waist.

I could hear her shaky sighs against my head.

I looked up at the door and saw all my other friends pile into the room. Rachel then let go of me and sat down next to Ax and stared at me with watery eyes. What was going on?

"How are you feeling, Tobias?" Marco asked me quietly.

Then it all came back to me in flashes.  
Darren.  
Josh.  
The copy room…  
The window.

My eyes shut and my hands flew up without me even knowing and hid my face. I heard a chair scrape across the floor.

I put my hands down and began to blink my eyes a couple of times. I focused again and saw Rachel beside me once again. She tried to smile, but couldn't. Instead, tears began to stream down her face.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cassie slowly stand up, "Maybe, we should give them some time."

Ax, Jake, Marco, and Cassie stood and left the room.

I looked at Rachel, lifted my hand to her face, and wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"Don't cry," I gently whispered to her. "Be strong."

The upset expression on her face made _me _want to cry, also.

I forced a smile.  
She smiled back at me. We sat there in silence. For a second we just sat there…

The I realized that we were closing in on each other. Or at least she was…because I could hardly move my upper body. So I don't know exactly how it work out, but I do know that it was definitely happening.  
It was before long that her lips were lightly pressed against mine. During that moment…I felt like I was getting away from any possible pain I was feeling…away from the world. I felt…I don't know how to word it correctly.

Let's just say it was one of the best moments in my life.

We broke apart and sat in silence for a minute.  
"Ok!" Marco shouted, walking back into the room. "Times up you…you…You love birds!"

Rachel glared at him. He chuckled some. I didn't know what to say.

What was supposed to say? Our moment had just been interrupted by one of the biggest goofballs on the face of the planet. So much for a moment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kay. Thanks for reading. Please review with No flames at all…The next chapter will be coming VERY soon so be on the lookout.**

With all of my Heart,  
BrokenHeart657


	5. Jake

**Okay, I'm sorry I took a while to update. I know that is VERY unlike me. But you see, I'm sort of…busy. If you get my drift.  
But anyway I'll probably update tomorrow morning…**

The Fight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 5 – Jake

It was Saturday morning. About ten A.M. I was sitting at the counter with my breakfast watching the TV when there was a knock at our front door.  
I got up from the counter and went over to the door and answered it.

"Oh, hey Cassie," I greeted Cassie.  
"Hey…Jake…" She was panting.  
"What's up?"  
"Rachel…needs us," she replied in exhaustion.

"For what?"  
"I…don't know."  
"Kay. Hang here for a sec," I said.

I went back into the kitchen and slipped on my shoes. I started walking back out. I took a last bite of my breakfast as I was leaving. I went out and closed the door.

Cassie grabbed me by the arm and dragged off the steps and pulled me all the way to the woods.

When we got to the woods, Rachel, Marco, and Ax were already there. Ax in his own andalite form.

Rachel was pacing back and forth.  
"'Sup?" I questioned her.

"I need your guys' help," She replied quickly.  
"With…" Marco continued.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. His eyes bulged as she shook him.

"We have to find Darren and Josh!" She shouted at him. "Duh!"  
She smacked his head.

_She's petrified, _I thought. _But maybe that's a good thing._

"Oh. So that's why it was SO important that I had to get out of bed," Marco complained. "Because Rachel has to get back at people who are about TWICE our size for pushing Tobias out a friggin' window."

"Actually," She began. "Yes."

She walked to the center of us again.

"Rachel—" I began. But she cut me off.

"We need to find Darren and Josh!" She shouted in my face.

Rachel, Ax thought-spoke to her. I'm all for fights, but beating on people just for revenge isn't really a way to solve a problem. 

"Right on," Marco agreed and turned to walk away.

She grabbed him and spun him around.  
"Come on, you guys," she pleaded. "Don't you want to help Tobias?"

"Rachel," Cassie said. "Getting back at somebody isn't going to help him."

And Cassie was off back to home. Along with Marco, Ax even turned and headed off into the woods.

Rachel then turned to me with sad eyes. "Jake—"

"Sorry Rach," I interrupted. "But Cassie's right."

Then I turned and began walking back home when I noticed she was shouting at me again.

"Fine!" She yelled. "I don't need you! I don't need anybody! I'm Xena! I can win a fight all on my own! I don't flipping need you!!!"

I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Okay. I'm sorry again. I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow morning. EARLY tomorrow morning. Please Review with no flames.**

With all of my Heart,

**BrokenHeart657**


	6. Operation Butt Kick part 1

**The Fight  
Sorry again. I think I'll just update on Saturday or Sunday mornings. If I do it during the week that means nobody is watching me.  
XD lol Just kidding.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 6 –Operation Butt Kick: Josh.

Rachel's POV

"And I mean it!!" I finished off my yelling. 

Jake kept walking away. I pulled my hands to my face and screamed deep into them.  
So after Jake and the others were out of my view, I took off running down the street.

Soon I was running from place to place looking for at least one of those nut cases. Why couldn't I find them. Then I stopped running and thought. I snapped my fingers.

_I'm not looking in the right places! Hm…Now where would somebody like them go?_

Then it hit me.

_The skate park!!_

Then I turned around a ran the opposite way. Josh loved the skating park. Who could I have been so dumb?

When I reached the fence to the skate park I stayed low. I looked through the face and sure enough, I had found Josh. He was the only one there. 

_Perfect. _I thought. _It's time to release…the beast._

Quickly, I found a good place and I began to morph. You guessed it, the grizzly bear.

I looked down at my hands and saw the thick brown fur growing on my hands, and ascending up my arms. I could feel the same thing happening to my legs.  
I was, at that same moment, beginning to grow taller and wider. About I would say…three times my size.  
My teeth began to turn into sharp, pointy razors. I could feel my fingers becoming claw and my toes as well.  
I also felt the squishing and squashing happening inside my body. My organs and bones were changing to become those of the grizzly bear. After the morph, I quickly took over the bears mind. Then, I stomped right into the skate park.

Josh's eyes went wide with horror.

I grabbed him up in my large paws and slammed him high up on the fence.  
He grabbed and kicked at me for his freedom. And Xena wasn't about to give it to him.  
He yelled, and grabbed, and kicked. Not like I cared. He screamed until tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Let me down!" He yelled.

(Not so brave now, are we Josh?) I thought-spoke.

"What?!" Josh yelled. "Who said that?!"

(It was me,) I said again. (Your worst nightmare.)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Well. 'Operation Butt kick' may come back tomorrow morning.  
Please Review kindly or not at all.  
I don't like flames **

With all of my Heart,  
BrokenHeart657 


	7. Operation Butt Kick part 2

**The Fight.**

**Sorry I took so long to come back to ya'll. But I got the next chapter up. It WILL be short. But I promise it won't be all that longfor the next chapter to be up.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
Chapter 7

He grabbed frantically at my furry hand-Ahem-paw. Sweat and tears of fear dripped down his face like a sprinkler was running. The human side of me was proud…

"L-L-Let me go you beast!!" He shouted at me.

(Ex-CUSE me?!) I burst. (Nobody tells me to do…)  
He groaned. "Please…" he pleaded.

(So now you know how it feels to be beat up on, right?) I seethed. (You think it's fun to be weak and beat up on? How do you feel now?)

His answer was a deep groan.  
With that I lifted him up into the air…I was about to throw him over the skate park so he could get a good glimpse of what Tobias has gone through…

But the I felt guilty…What was I doing?  
Jake was right.  
All my friends were right.  
Why did I seriously think that getting revenge on these bullies would teach them a lesson? They need it, but not in this way…

I dropped Josh to the ground and took off running on all fours out of the skate park into the back ally where nobody could see me.

There I demorphed into my human body and took off running through the ally to be alone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Told you it'd be short. Next chapter: Running into Ax**


End file.
